Agatha Faversham
Agatha FavershamEgon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 2:21-2:24). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Mrs. Faversham, you're saying you haven't been up in your own attic in 70 years?"Charles Faversham (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:26-13:31). Time Life Entertainment. Charles says: "My dearest Agatha, Daddy has made a terrible mistake." was an elderly woman who hired the Ghostbusters to deal with Belleranthon in her attic. History Agatha Faversham's father wanted her to have a perfect life, even though she was pretty much content with her life when she was young.Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:12-14:16). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "I think that Charles Faversham tried to make a good life for his daughter."Agatha Faversham (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:04-12:31). Time Life Entertainment. Agatha says: "I was just a little girl at the time. I remember it because it struck me as being so strange. We were never very well off but my father had always worked so hard never to deny me anything a girl could want. Not that I really wanted much. I had my kind loving father and my dear teddy." Belleranthon was summoned by her father but it was too powerful for him to control, so he imprisoned the entity in the attic and told his daughter never to go in there.Agatha Faversham (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1986) (DVD ts. 02:25-02:31). Time Life Entertainment. Agatha says: "When I was a little girl, my father always forbade me to go up in the attic alone."Agatha Faversham (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1986) (DVD ts. 12:39-13:03). Time Life Entertainment. Agatha says: "One night, he went up into the attic. There was a terrible storm that night. Silly of me but I actually imagined it came from upstairs then I heard something quite frightening." He even forbade her from going up when she returned home after her husband passed away.Agatha Faversham (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1986) (DVD ts. 02:32-02:35). Time Life Entertainment. Agatha says: "He did the same when I came home after my husband passed away." She honored his last request: never sell the house and never go into the attic.Agatha Faversham (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1986) (DVD ts. 02:36-02:44). Time Life Entertainment. Agatha says: "My father's last request was that after the house was mine, I must never sell it or go into the attic for any reason whatsoever." 70 years after she was first forbidden, Agatha Faversham still heard strange noises in the attic and decided to call the Ghostbusters in order to get rid of them. Agatha remained at the Firehouse while the Ghostbusters investigated. After Belleranthon was defeated by the Ghostbusters, Peter Venkman offered to spend some time with Mrs. Faversham because she reminded him of his mother, who was alluded to being deceased.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 03:37-03:39). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "She reminds me of my mom."Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" (1987) (DVD ts. 20:57-21:02). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "It's just that my mom... she spent so much time alone. I never got to..."''Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). ''The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 15. CPT Holdings, Inc. Trivia *Agatha Faversham is referenced in What in Samhain Just Happened?! on page nine. A portrait of her hangs near a table of entrees. *In Ghostbusters International #3, on page 6, in panel 2, Agatha's teddy bear makes a non-canon cameo atop the file cabinet. Appearances The Real Ghostbusters *"The Thing in Mrs. Faversham's Attic" *"The Grundel" **She is mentioned when Alec Meredith's father yells at him for doing many bad things, one of them being kicking Mrs. Faversham's cat.Mr. Meredith (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Grundel" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:18-14:19). Time Life Entertainment. Mr. Meredith says: "Kicking Mrs. Faversham's cat?!" References Gallery Primary Canon AbathaFaversham01.png|Agatha as a girl AgathaFaversham07.jpg MrFaversham01.png|Agatha with her father as he warned her not to go up to the attic AgathaFaversham03.jpg AgathaFaversham04.jpg AgathaFaversham05.jpg AgathaFaversham06.jpg AbathaFaversham02.png|Peter Venkman accepting an offer for a cup of tea. Secondary Canon MrsFavershamAndCoatrackIDW.jpg|Non-Canon "Cameo" in What in Samhain Just Happened?! AgathaFavershamIDWVol3Issue3.jpg|Non-canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters International #3 Category:RGB Characters Category:Minor character